Bien attend qui parratend
by Junk'peria
Summary: Parti pour aider son vieux mentor dans son ancien dôjô, Zoro est contraint de laisser Sanji pour quelques mois. Ils entretiennent une correspondance via Skype et le blond finit par craquer, l'attente étant trop longue. Pour autant, il ne se doutait pas que celle-ci vaudrait autant le coup. UA, Pre-Zosan.


_**Bonjour à tous ! Un petit OS pour mettre en appétit en attendant le gargantuesque qui se profile ! ******__Cet OS était un cadeau pour les éternelles 20 ans de Elowlie en décembre dernier 8D Elle a enfin pu le bêta récemment et ne s'est pas opposé à une mise en ligne ^^ Profitez-en ! _

_**Pour cet OS, j'ai utilisé un ImagineYourOTP -que je résumerais pas car Grand Manitou Elo était pas contente XD- En gros xD  
M pour la présence... d'un soufflé à poil dans un four ! *sort***_

_**One Piece ne m'appartient pas T_T Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

**Bien attend qui parratend _[1]_**

Le cours d'Histoire des plus grands cuisiniers avait toujours été le plus pénible de toute sa scolarité. Long, inutile, et où les mots étaient plus importants que la cuisine même. Et comme le destin semblait vouloir être cruel, il s'agissait du dernier cours du jeudi, dernière journée de la semaine à être remplie dans son agenda. Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sur sa chaise, fixant le dessus de la porte. Il attendait impatiemment que la grande aiguille court un marathon sur l'horloge pour pousser la petite à atteindre les seize heures piles.

Il restait cinq pauvres minutes, pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elles étaient l'équivalent de dix heures !? Et pourquoi ce fichu professeur les gardait jusqu'à la dernière seconde ? Ivankov était réputé pour sa précision et sa ponctualité, chose qui n'arrangeait guère les élèves, partagés entre la nécessité de ne jamais arriver en retard puis l'interminable attente des dernières secondes.

Lorsque le professeur donna enfin les devoirs, Sanji sortit son agenda et nota fébrilement les pages à réviser. Son œil fut irrésistiblement attiré par la petite note dans le post-it vert, en haut à gauche, qu'il connaissait par cœur. De semaine en semaine, il le déplaçait pour se souvenir qu'aujourd'hui était _leur_ jour. L'écriture tassée et rapide contrastait avec les lentes courbes des cursives du blond.

« Jeudi, 16h30, Skype. Te perds pas Curly-brow. »

Combien de fois l'avait-il lu ? Certainement trop. Combien de fois cela s'était-il vraiment passé ? Jamais assez. Le professeur annonça sur un fond de cloche de ne pas oublier que le prochain cours se porterait sur les grands pâtissiers de leur époque, mais Sanji avait déjà balancé tout son fatras dans sa sacoche dès le premier tintement de sonnerie.

Il attendit juste la fin du discours d'Ivankov, dans les_ starting-blocks_ pour pouvoir être dans les premiers à filer. Il avait tenté de s'échapper plus vite une autre fois, il s'était fait attrapé et sermonné pendant un long quart d'heure et son imbécile de copain n'avait pas pu répondre sur Skype parce qu'il s'était endormi.

Dès que l'air frais frappa son visage au dehors, il se dirigea vers le tram et se glissa parmi la masse d'étudiants qui désiraient tout autant rentrer chez eux. Heureusement que les multiples ateliers cuisines avec leurs éclairs et leurs petits fours n'avaient pas déformés son corps fin. L'attente fut interminable jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent à son arrêt et qu'il sorte encore une fois en trombe. Il regarda sa montre. 16H15. Parfait. Il marcha un peu plus lentement pour laisser son cœur se calmer des tourments qui l'agitaient.

Sanji était presque gêné de se sentir comme une jeune fille en fleur, mais leur rencontre avait été un véritable coup de foudre. Lui, Sanji Black, étudiant cuistot le plus doué de sa promotion et élève le plus fidèle d'Eros _**[2]**_ auprès des jeunes filles... était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été gagné au départ vu le nombre d'insultes qu'ils avaient échangés en se voyant.

En face à face alcoolique, Zoro avait évidemment gagné et ramené le jeune homme chez lui. Puis, il s'en était occupé la journée suivante alors que Sanji avait d'horribles crampes d'estomac. Ce côté doux planqué sous la carcasse dure et sévère de l'épéiste l'avait déjà conquis. Ce fut pire quand ils se mirent à sortirent de plus en plus en compagnie du groupe, puis seuls. Avant de ne plus sortir du tout pour rester collés l'un à l'autre au lit pendant des journées entières.

Ils avaient donc commencer à sortir ensemble après quelques mois, tout naturellement, encouragés par leur amis respectifs. Sanji continuait de suivre ses cours alors que Zoro travaillait en tant qu'instructeur de kendo. Ils n'était jamais très loin l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon lui annonce qu'il devait partir en voyage pour une formation. Choc. L'apprenti cuistot n'avait jamais pensé que leurs différents parcours pouvaient les amener à se séparer.

D'ordinaire, il s'agissait de quelques jours, pendant que Sanji avait cours. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été question de trois longs mois à l'autre bout de Grand Line. Il avait paniqué à l'idée que le séminaire pourrait être plus long que prévu. Zoro s'était contenté de rire et de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela se produise. La solution ? Discuter sur Skype pour faire passer le temps et lui prouver que tout allait bien là où il se trouvait. Cette idée l'avait tué. Comment maintenir correctement une relation en ne pouvant même pas toucher l'autre ? Il s'était permis de faire des commentaires et de proposer la possibilité de refuser d'y aller. Ce soir-là, ils eurent une de leurs plus grosses engueulades.

Aussi, devant son appartement, Sanji sentit l'excitation montée alors que ses clés tremblaient entre ses doigts. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jeudi, la dernière session Skype. Zoro avait promis de rentrer pour le week-end, son séminaire se terminait enfin ! Dès que la porte fut claquée et fermée derrière lui, il jeta son sac et sa veste sur la patère pour aller allumer son ordinateur.

Pendant qu'il chargeait tranquillement, Sanji se prépara un café, du pain et du chocolat pour caler son estomac qui criait famine depuis le repas de midi. Il engouffra le pauvre met et revint avec sa tasse pour tapoter nerveusement sur la touche entrée afin d'accepter les diverses mises à jour et finalement la connexion quand la fenêtre bleu clair s'afficha.

Il refusa la foutue mise à jour qui menaçait de faire redémarrer la machine et observa le logo « Invisible » à côté du pseudonyme « Santoryuu ». L'horloge affichait pourtant 16h30 pile.

Putain de marimo...

Sanji se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et tira le paquet de cigarette qui avait élu domicile dans le tiroir du milieu. Il en avait disséminé un peu partout dans l'appartement, notamment depuis que Zoro avait tenté de le faire arrêter la fumette en jetant ses cartouches à la poubelle et en planquant tous, absolument TOUS ses briquets. Il alluma le bâton au coin de ses lèvres et le prit entre deux doigts pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de café, son œil ne quittant jamais la fenêtre Skype. Il avait l'impression d'être un stalker en puissance... Et soudainement, un petit (1) s'afficha à côté de la conversation tant attendue.

« Santoryuu dit : Curly ? »

Sanji posa sa tasse de café et laissa ses doigts au-dessus du clavier, attendant quelques minutes pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il était beaucoup trop impatient. Déjà Zoro semblait écrire de nouveau.

« Santoryuu dit : J'sais que t'es là. »

_Merde._ Il avait écrit un « ouais » sans l'envoyer et cela avait forcément montré qu'il était présent. Il décida de laisser tomber les formalités pour effacer son pauvre « ouais » et répondre fébrilement.

« AllBlue dit : J'peux appeler ? »

« Santoryuu dit : Vas-y avant d'exploser. »

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de replacer la webcam bien en face de lui, de débarrasser la cigarette de sa cendre et de coiffer ses cheveux d'une main pendant que l'appel se faisait. Quand Zoro décrocha enfin, il le trouva avec son éternel tee-shirt blanc, une bière en main.

- Alcoolique, dit platement Sanji en tant que bonjour.

- Drogué, répondit Zoro d'une voix plus grave à cause de la qualité de l'appel.

- Ravi de te revoir.

- Toujours autant de bonne humeur.

Ils se regardèrent à travers les écrans avec une grimace avant de se mettre à rire, sans raison particulière. Lorsqu'il calma enfin les spasmes qui secouaient son corps, le blond écrasa sa cigarette et reprit une conversation plus amicale. Zoro répondit avec plus de calme, ce rare et doux sourire bloqué sur le bas de son visage quand il se trouvait avec Sanji.

Il écouta patiemment le cuisinier râler sur cette horripilante ponctualité imposée par Ivankov, l'ignorance stupide de Patty, son partenaire en atelier, et le fait que Luffy continuait de venir réclamer de la viande pendant ses pauses-repas. Le marimo rit, hocha la tête, termina tranquillement sa bière et le laissa seulement une fois pour aller chercher un sweat-shirt, au plus grand dam de Sanji.

Néanmoins, au bout de plus d'une heure et demie de conversation à sens unique, le blond supposa qu'il avait peut-être embêté son interlocuteur. Zoro était honnête et un amant agréable qui restait poli et n'avait jamais coupé les élans affectifs de Sanji. Pour autant, il n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet de son retour, quelque chose qui lui bouffait littéralement les entrailles depuis le début.

- Au fait Zoro, tu sais déjà si c'est samedi ou dimanche ?

Le concerné leva la tête du bureau pour regarder l'écran, prouvant que l'image ne s'était pas du tout figée.

- De quoi ?

- Bah... Que tu rentres ? s'étonna Sanji.

- Ah... ça... répondit Zoro en se frottant la nuque, apparemment gêné.

- Oui « ça », reprit-il d'un ton suspicieux. Me dit pas que t'as oublié de prendre ton billet ! Tu sais bien que je dois emprunter une voiture pour venir te chercher.

- Ouais euh.. Sanji... J'ai un truc à te dire.

- T'as oublié !?

- Laisse-moi parler Curly, s'énerva doucement Zoro.

- Putain non marimo ! J'ai rien dit quand t'es parti parce que je sais que ça fait partie de ton rêve. Mais ça fait trois mois que j'attends que tu ramènes ton cul ici pour qu'on puisse de nouveau se voir !

- Je veux juste te dire que je rentre pas ce week-end et-

- Je savais que t'étais pas foutu de tenir ta promesse et que ce « t'inquiètes pas, on fera ça par Skype » c'était que de la connerie.

- Bordel, Sanji ! râla Zoro en frappant sur son bureau. J'te signale que moi aussi ça fait trois mois que j'attends de pouvoir revenir, depuis quand t'es devenu aussi égoïste !?

- Regarde qui est égoïste là.

- On en avait parlé, tu savais que je pouvais pas refuser l'offre de Koshiro-san, soupira Zoro en voyant que Sanji était en train de lui faire la même crise que quand il lui avait annoncé.

- Oui bien sûr, Wadou est plus important que moi.

Un grand silence s'installa alors que le cuisinier regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire. Néanmoins, son impossible fierté lui fit ravaler ses excuses et il se contenta de croiser les bras, fermé au dialogue. Il avait tant attendu cette semaine, au point de barrer mentalement les jours sur le calendrier de sa cuisine. Il se sentait trahi et stupide d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Pourtant, si Zoro lui avait dit six mois, il aurait attendu six mois. Même un an.

- Sanji, là tu vas trop loin. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis attaché à lui et à ce katana, maintenant si tu veux pas m'écouter, on peut couper là. J'te tiens au courant pour le reste.

- Att-

L'image de la webcam disparut de l'écran. La conversation avait été coupée prématurément sans que Sanji ne puisse s'excuser et finalement écouter les informations dont il avait besoin. Il donna un coup de pied furieux dans le bureau et prit quelques instants pour se convaincre que c'était la douleur qui avait fait monté les larmes à ses yeux, et non l'incroyable trouble qui l'agitait. Avec un reniflement, il se remit sur son clavier pour demander à Zoro de lui répondre, de reprendre un nouvel appel. Ils passaient la quasi-totalité de la soirée, en général, à manger ensemble ou à commenter une émission, comme s'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Après quelques tentatives de rappel et des phrases à la limite du désespoir suicidaire exagéré sur Skype, Sanji abandonna. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il recevrait une réponse en voyant le fameux stylo s'agiter en bas de la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que l'action de gommage prenne la place et que rien n'apparaisse. Avec un soupir, il abandonna et laissa son ordinateur pour aller prendre une longue douche et manger. Il se coucha tôt, le cœur lourd, ne sachant même pas lorsqu'il pourrait retrouver Zoro.

Les jours suivants furent encore plus horribles tant la culpabilité et la colère tempêtaient en lui. Il n'écouta pas en cours et maudit ce foutu Skype auquel son compagnon ne pouvait se connecter que le jeudi. Les autres jours, il était trop débordé par les cours et ses entraînements. Foutaises ! Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché en s'énervant ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire avec Kôshiro et sa fille, désormais décédée.C'était bien avant qu'ils ne se connaissent et c'était sûrement ce point-ci qui le dérangeait. Sanji était jaloux. Il avait l'impression d'être arrivé trop tard, de ne pas avoir pu être là pour lui quand il en avait eut besoin. Et chaque jour, encore et encore, les mêmes questions tournèrent dans sa tête.

Ce jeudi, Zoro ne se connecta pas. Il avait promis de donner des nouvelles, il ne l'avait pas fait. Sanji se sentit subitement déprimé, seul et mal. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le contacter ou pire, qu'il avait décidé d'interrompre leur relation de la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit, en le laissant en plein doute. Il préféra aller se coucher tôt pour éviter d'arriver en cours en retard le lendemain.

Sanji soupira pour la énième fois, la tête sur ses bras croisés, accroupi devant le four où un merveilleux soufflé gonflait. Est-ce que sa relation ressemblait à ça ? A une excellente pâte qui se met à gonfler et à dorer magnifiquement quand les sentiments atteignent leur paroxysme, à la chaleur de l'amour ? Mais qui risquait de s'affaisser si l'attente se faisait trop longue ? Dans le cœur du cuisinier, ses sentiments n'étaient pas retomber un seul instant. Au contraire. Ils s'étaient tellement intensifiés avec la distance qu'il avait l'impression de _trop _gonfler et de bientôt exploser. Il coupa le four et posa le gâteau sur le petit plan de travail à sa disposition.

- Ohhhh Sanji-kun, ce soufflé est sublime, comme d'habitude, s'émerveilla sa voisine aux cheveux bleu longs et clairs.

- Merci Vivi-chan~ Tu le veux ?

- Haha, je te remercie mais tu avais l'air de le couver avec tellement d'affection que je n'oserai pas.

Il lui sourit faiblement avant d'appeler son professeur pour présenter le résultat de ses maigres efforts. Quand Patty lui accorda à contre-cœur la note maximale, Sanji resta de marbre et haussa les épaules sous les insultes du professeur qui le traitait de « gamin ingrat ». Il aimait cuisiner pour les autres, pas pour ramener ses gâteaux à la maison et les manger à la Bridget Jones devant la télé.Il partagea son soufflé encore chaud avec Vivi et empaqueta les autres pour en donner un à Luffy qui l'attendait toujours à la sortie des ateliers.

Il en donna également un à son adorable mellorine Nami-chan et à Robin-chan, une professeure d'archéologie avec qui elle discutait. Il se permit d'entrer quelques instants dans la conversation pour leur demander des nouvelles. Dès qu'elles commencèrent à parler de Zoro, il prétexta avoir oublier quelque chose et fuit lâchement pour aller prendre son tram.

Il poussa la porte de son appartement en réfléchissant à son week-end. Il la laissa claquer derrière lui alors que son regard resta hypnotisé par la paire de boots militaires noires et lacées. Il ouvrit sa veste et la jeta rapidement sur le porte-manteau alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures pour entrer dans la pièce en trombe. Il passa le salon vide et entra dans la chambre pour trouver Zoro confortablement assis sur _leur_ lit, en train de feuilleter un des derniers bouquins de cours de Sanji. Essoufflé par son micro-sprint, il laissa son sac tomber de son épaule alors que l'homme devant lui relevait doucement la tête :

- Bienvenue à la maison, ero-cook.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sanji pour qu'il abandonne ses affaires sur place et s'élance vers l'épéiste pour enserrer sa nuque entre ses mains et sa taille entre ses cuisses, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. En équilibre au-dessus de ce corps, il écrasa ses lèvres sèches contre celles de son amant, ivre de bonheur et d'amour alors qu'il sentait les larges mains glisser dans son dos pour lui rendre son affection.

Déjà le cuisinier penchait la tête et glissait ses pouces sur la mâchoire carrée, ses doigts découvrant la nouvelle longueur des cheveux verts qui chatouillaient le dos de ses mains. Avec une inspiration abrupte, il ouvrit sa bouche tremblante alors que Zoro ouvrait la sienne pour glisser sa langue et trouver sa jumelle. Il goûta le récent goût du soufflé et lécha le palais légèrement sucré pour retrouver les saveurs du blond.

Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade et à l'unisson, comme pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles si longtemps attendues. L'odeur de musque flouta l'odorat du cuisinier qui ne pensait déjà plus qu'à l'homme qu'il embrassait. Tout son sang se dirigea vers son entrejambe, l'impatience et la chaleur du corps tanné le rendant complètement inconscient de son environnement. Il aurait pu y avoir l'apocalypse dehors, il s'en foutait.

Il gémit alors que Zoro mordillait sa lèvre et les séparait pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il écarta les mèches blondes de Sanji pour les glisser doucement derrière son oreille et découvrir ses deux perles bleues qui lui sourirent en croisant ses yeux verts.

- Bienvenue à la maison, marimo...

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire à la façon dont il venait d'être accueilli. Le baiser si langoureux et maintenant leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre dans les pantalons trop serrés ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la suite des événements. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux alors qu'il s'était imaginé revoir un Sanji complètement fou de colère. Il déposa un baiser plus léger sur les lèvres encore humides alors que le cuisinier observait maintenant les mèches coincées dans un petit élastique.

- Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ?

- Un certain cook m'a dit que c'était _fashion _en parlant des siens.

Sanji fit claquer sa langue pour protester.

- Avoue, t'avais la flemme de les couper.

- On peut rien te cacher hein...

Sanji secoua la tête en articulant un « nope » pendant qu'il retirait l'élastique d'une main et tirait le tee-shirt de l'autre. Il glissa son visage dans le cou large pour l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises tandis que Zoro s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise pour la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Il s'écartèrent pour jeter les deux hauts dans un coin de la pièce et reprirent leur baiser en s'allongeant sur le lit. Le blond continua de frotter son bas-ventre en embrassant chaque parcelle du corps présente en-dessous de lui, sentant son amant attraper les courbes rondes de ses fesses et les pétrir.

Ce dernier se permit de mordiller et sucer la chair marmoréenne de son cou avant d'y déposer un suçon bien visible. Cela motiva assez Sanji pour qu'il descende progressivement le long de la cicatrice qui divisait le corps de l'épéiste en deux, ses doigts travaillant la ceinture du baggy noir. Il passa sa langue dans les creux et les bosses des muscles du torse qui semblaient encore avoir durci durant les trois derniers mois, puis ses mains glissèrent le pantalon le long des cuisses solides. Il le retira complètement avec le sous-vêtement et revint vers l'entrejambe. Il prit une fesse en main, glissant jusqu'à pouvoir la passer par-dessus son épaule et mordre la peau au niveau des abducteurs, ses doigts glissant à travers le poil pubien bouclé et vert clair.

Son regard croisa les yeux embués de plaisir de son partenaire alors qu'il remontait doucement jusqu'à la base du sexe tanné pour le frôler de ses lèvres et tirer un premier gémissement. Il embrassa ce qu'il avait à portée puis lécha le membre avant de prendre le bout en bouche, ses doigts englobant les testicules pour les y rouler.

En entendant les premiers gémissements, il relaxa sa gorge pour prendre l'érection plus profondément, sa langue glissant à chaque passage. De sa main libre, il ouvrit sa ceinture et fit glissé son pantalon. Le boxer suivit rapidement et un soulagement passa sur les traits de son visage alors que son membre n'était plus aussi terriblement restreint. Il ferma les yeux alors que sa bouche continuait de travailler et qu'il commençait à se toucher.

- Oi cook, tu te la fais en solitaire ?

La voix rauque le ramena à la réalité alors que Zoro s'était soulevé sur un coude, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front et sa clavicule. Sanji releva la tête et lâcha le membre avec un « pop » et un trait de salive reliant le bas de sa lèvre au liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui commençait déjà à couler.

Il sortit du lit pour retirer son pantalon et présenter son corps immaculé dans toute sa splendeur. En entendant le tiroir de la table de nuit s'ouvrir, il sut que Zoro en avait profiter pour sortir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il fut subitement tiré en arrière par un bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille et, en équilibre sur ses genoux, il sentit un doigt humide glisser contre la ligne de ses fesses.

Des spasmes agréables le traversèrent et il se pencha légèrement en avant pour faciliter l'accès, ses mains s'accrochant à l'avant-bras qui le gardait prisonnier. Son compagnon l'embrassa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des décharges électriques et plaisantes qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Le frisson fut un signe assez explicite pour le bretteur qui enfonça un premier doigt dans l'intimité du cuisinier.

- Hmm... Toujours aussi serré.

- Parce que tu crois.. ahh.. que j'avais que ça à foutre d'aller voir ailleurs ?

- Sait-on jamais.

Sur cette heureuse constatation, il enfonça un deuxième doigt et laissa Sanji se cambrer pour passer un bras derrière sa tête et se caler. La position étant plutôt inconfortable, Zoro abandonna et l'allongea sur le lit avec délicatesse. Il continua de stimuler le cuistot avec les mêmes doigts, embrassant le membre tremblant à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à enfoncer un troisième et dernier pour le préparer.

Une fois les dernières phalanges à la limite de la barrière, il les recroquevilla pour toucher la prostate. Sanji gémit et écarta un peu plus les jambes, sa tête roulant en arrière en sentant cette extase si longtemps attendue. Les flashs blancs qui l'aveuglaient n'avaient jamais été aussi bon malgré le manque d'attention envers son pénis.

Zoro n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retirer ses doigts et reprendre le lubrifiant pour le réchauffer en le frottant dans sa main, puis pour enduire son propre membre. A peine la sensation de vide eut-elle le temps de le désappointer que déjà ses jambes étaient poussées sur son torse et qu'il sentait l'épéiste s'enfoncer progressivement en lui.

Les soupirs de bien-être se succédèrent alors qu'il se relaxait, à force d'habitude. Il glissa ses mains sur les bras pour les frotter délicatement lorsque Zoro fut complètement positionné, les siennes posées de chaque côté de la tête de Sanji. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, le blond replaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille solide pour l'enserrer.

- Ahh... Tu m'as fait attendre... murmura Sanji contre son oreille.

- C'était pas fait exprès.

- Permet-moi de douter.

- Permet-moi de te faire oublier.

Il embrassa la mâchoire légèrement râpeuse et commença à bouger doucement, puis de plus en plus vite dès que l'autre donnait plus de répondant. Les mouvements furent vite précis et calibrés pour sied parfaitement au corps du blond qui suivait d'un roulement des hanches. Il passa ses mains dessus, caressant et recevant les mêmes agréables attentions alors que son nom était susurré en boucle entre les lèvres rosées. Zoro continua d'accélérer jusqu'à ce que Sanji lui supplie enfin de les faire venir, de lui prouver que ces trois mois à patienter n'avaient pas été en vain.

L'épéiste s'exécuta en descendant une main pour faire glisser ses doigts rugueux contre le membre agonisant d'attente, son autre bras lui servant de levier pour se maintenir. Il continuèrent de s'embrasser maladroitement, aveuglés par un désir qui avait atteint son paroxysme.

- Ahhhh, Zoro ! gémit encore Sanji.

- Viens cook... Viens...

Sanji agrippa les épaules de ce dernier pour y enfoncer ses ongles et pousser un râle salvateur lorsqu'il se sentit éjaculer entre eux. La libération était tellement bonne. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Enserré entre les fesses étroites, les frictions contre le membre de son amant le poussèrent à suivre son amant et à se répandre à l'intérieur avant de s'affaisser sur le cuisinier pour reprendre son souffle.

Sanji passa ses doigts dans les cheveux verts en murmurant quelques paroles aléatoires d'une chanson qui lui trottaient en tête depuis quelques jours. Zoro soupira, se retira puis attira son cuistot vers son torse pour le câliner. Il emmêla volontiers une jambe entre les siennes et un bras autour de sa taille pendant que la béatitude redescendait de quelques crans.

- Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps à revenir ? demanda finalement le blond.

- Hmmmm... grogna le vert en réponse.

- Allez ! Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit.

Zoro râla encore une fois puis soupira et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sanji avant de répondre.

- … Kôshiro est tombé malade, j'ai proposé de prendre ses cours... en « pensant » que tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients. Il m'a dit que je pouvais partir et j'étais prêt à lui faire confiance vu que Kaku était aussi là...

- Mais vu que j'ai fait mon emmerdeur...

- Ouais, vu que t'as fait ton chieur, j'ai décidé de rester.

Sanji soupira, faisant voler quelques mèches par la même occasion. Il s'excusa encore une fois, mais l'épéiste lui pardonna son accès d'impatience. Il connaissait le cuisinier et peut-être qu'il aurait quand même dû le prévenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui promis qu'il n'aurait pas à repartir avant un bon moment.

- Et pour la prochaine fois que tu pars.

- Pas avant un bon moment. J'ai entendu que Mihawk traînait dans le coin.

- Ahh... Bonne nouvelle.

- Tu vois que ça sert d'attendre.

Sanji lui pinça la joue en représailles avant de venir frotter son nez contre le sien et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Déjà il se sentait d'attaque pour la suite et quand il glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Zoro, ce dernier ouvrit lentement les paupières pour plonger son regard dans celui plein de malice qui lui faisait face. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? Certainement pas pour eux, songea-t-il en le roulant sur le dos pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

_****__**[1] A propos de la signification du titre, il s'agit d'un dicton qui signifie "**_**Celui qui attend bien est celui qui attend jusqu'au bout".**

_******[2] Vu que madame Elo' aimait pas Amour (l'allégorie) et amoureux dans la même phrase, j'ai utilisé le nom grec, soit Eros, qui signifie... Amour, et pas dans le sens érotique, comme on pourrait le croire (bien que ça ait donné ce nom).**_

_******J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt !**_


End file.
